Playing On Insecurites
by Stargirl888
Summary: When the Glee club starts picking on Santana and she overreacts. CONTAINS SPANKING. Same verse as Tonight is Not About You


**Title: **Playing on Insecurities.

**Author:** Stargirl888

**Word Count: **About 3500

**Spoilers: **Sort of 2.14 Spoilers

**Pairing: **Brittany/Santana

**Rating: **M

**WARNINGS: **Contains consensual disciplinary spanking

**Summary: **When the Glee club starts picking on Santana and she overreacts.

**A/N:**This is in the same universe as Tonight is Not About You but it's not necessary to read that first. Timeline wise I'm putting it a couple of weeks after that fic and I am officially turning this into a verse but for that to happen I need idea's, so suggestions are greatly encouraged! I do plan to at some point evolve it into a Faberritana thing (though whether its only on a disciplinary level or a full relationship I'm not sure yet so if anyone has any preferences or thoughts on this please let me know). - Hence forth to make things easier I will refer to it as the 'Learning Lessons' verse in my summary's.

**AN2: **This was partially inspired by the scene in Silly Love Songs. Unbeta'd and typed up rather quickly so all mistakes are my own. Special thanks to dax_loves_kahn on LJ for correcting my dutch :)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Brittany knew that things would not end well the second Finn started in on Santana.

"Do you ever get tired of tearing everybody down all the time?" he had asked, and Brittany could admit that what Santana had said was rather harsh so she did deserve his comeback.

"No, not really."

"Because you always seem to be meddling in everybody else's business."

"Please," Santana scoffed "you guys love me, I keep it real and I'm hilarious."

"Actually, you're just a bitch."

"San," Brittany murmured half warning, half pleading the latina not to overreact – she couldn't afford any more fights on her record.

"So says the pot." Santana retorted hotly

"San," Brittany tried again, a little firmer this time. She didn't like being stern with Santana in front of the others but she didn't want things to developed into an all out argument either. She wished Mr Schue wasn't running late for once

"They have a point Santana," Artie added "Simply put, you can dish it out but you can't take it."

Santana spun in her chair to face him. "I can't take it? Are you serious? I can accept that I'm a bitch, you however still refuse to see that all you are is a little AV geek who can't hold on to a girl for more than a few months because you being cripple does not give you the right to treat girls like shit and don't even let me get started on the rest of this club,"

"Santana." Brittany raised her voice this time, starting to get seriously irritated as Santana ignored her and drawing the others attention to her. Everyone except Quinn were surprised to see that the blond was for once completely lucid and not half lost in her own world.

"Like Finn, acting the innocent and wholesome boy next door when one night with you would show anyone that your fantasies are anything but." Finn went red to the tips of his ears at this as Brittany surpassed irritated and graduated to pissed off as Santana continued to ignore her for the third time "And then we've got the two Asian dweebs over there, like race automatically gives you some sort of connection to each other when really Mikes just trying to keep his mother happy and Tina's content to settle for any guy that'll have her."

"Santana, that's enough." Brittany said, this time not even trying to hide the ominous tone as the others watched the interaction with great interest. Santana was seriously in for it when they got home.

"Lay off," Santana retorted without thinking, though she refused to look at the blond in question, already well aware that she had already gone way to far but seemingly unable to reel herself back in.

"Santana Maria Lopez, you do not tell me to lay off." Brittany replied hotly before Santana had a chance to continue her tirade about the other glee members. Santana rolled her eyes rudely, and even though she had her back to the blond, Brittany knew. Rising from her seat she moved around to stand in front of the defiant girl who did actually blanch when she finally took in her stormy expression.

"Waag het niet je ogen naar mij te rollen. Neem je spullen en ga naar huis." _(Don't you dare roll your eyes at me. Get your things together and go home.)_Brittany said sternly in rapid dutch – having been friend with Brittany and her Dutch speaking family for years Santana was practically fluent in it.

Huffing, Santana grabbed her backpack and stood up, turning to glare at the rest of the club before rolling her eyes once again and flouncing towards the door.

"Je gaat je dat straks betreuren." _(You're going to regret that later)_ Brittany called after her before sighing to herself and resuming her seat, ignoring the others confused and curious gazes, though all of them had the sense not to ask her about what she had said.

Quinn reached over to squeeze her leg supportively, knowing that this evening would be hard on her. Taking a few calming breaths Brittany turned to focus on the other blond.

"Can we talk after glee?" she asked quietly once everyone else's attention had moved onto other things.

"Sure." Quinn agreed as a student none of them knew poked his head in the door.

"This is the glee club, right?" He checked and they all nodded "Mr Schuester asked me to tell you that his meetings run later than he thought so Glee's cancelled, though he asks if you could all come up with your own proposals for your regional set list before the next meeting."

Everyone began gathering up their things and heading out of the room. "My place?" Quinn suggested as she, Brittany and Rachel headed to the door. "I just have to drop Rach off first."

"Sure," Brittany agreed

Brittany scowled as they reached the parking lot and she saw that the latina's car was still in it's spot, said latina leaning against the boot and fiddling with her nails. She looked up as their shoes crunching on the gravel alerted her to their arrival, having the decency to look somewhat ashamed of herself

"I thought I told you to go home?" Brittany demanded as she approached, Rachel and Quinn hanging back to give them some semblance of privacy in the almost empty lot.

"I knew you didn't have your car here and didn't want to leave you with no way to get home." Santana explained, relieved when her girlfriends expression softened slightly although it was clear she was still angry.

"Quinn's giving me a lift and I'm going to hang at her place for a while." Brittany explained, noting Santana's disappointment at this news.

"I was sort of hoping we could talk." She mumbled

"Oh we will talk, and much else besides," Brittnay assured her "but first I need some space and I need to calm down so just go home and wait for me there; I'll see you later this evening." She already knew the latina's parents were away on business for the next few days so they'd have the house to themselves.

"Okay." Santana agreed quietly, turning to get in her car while Brittnay rejoined the other two.

"She seems calmer." Rachel observed as they climbed into Quinns car.

"Yeah, Santana just gets swept away with things sometimes." Brittany explained "She just needs to be able to detach for a few minutes and think things through."

After they had dropped Rachel off, Quinn and Brittany proceeded to the shorter blonds house.

"So Santana's really in for it," Quinn observed dryly as they headed into the kitchen and grabbed some bottles of water. Brittany just nodded grimly and took a gulp, sinking g down onto a stool at the breakfast bar while Quinn moved behind her to gently massage some of the tension from her neck and they settled into a calm silence.

"Quinn, what would you do, if you were me?" Brittany asked after a few minutes. Quinn let out a humourless laugh.

"I'd give her such an ass whipping that she wouldn't be able to sit for the next week."

"I figured that much, what I meant is like, how would you do that?"

A couple of hours later Brittany left the Fabray house with bag of implements and a glint of determination in her eye. Santana wouldn't know what hit her.

Entering the house with the spare key Brittany put her bag by the dining room before quietly making her way up to her girlfriends room. The sight that greeted her as she entered was almost enough to make her change her mind – Santana was curled up under the covers fast asleep with her pillow clutched tightly to her chest. She walked around to kneel down beside the bed and gently stroked some of the hair from the latina's face.

"Santana," she cooed softly, rousing the girl. When Santana heard her girlfriends voice she sat bolt upright, her eyes wide with a mixture of remorse and apprehension. "Take a moment to wake up properly and then come meet me downstairs so we can discuss what happened today."

Santana nodded and Brittany headed back out the door and down to the dining room. It took every once of will power for Santana to force herself down those stairs. She had never before pushed her girlfriend so far and she had no idea what the blond would do, but she was certain whatever it was would not be pleasant for her in the slightest.

When she entered the dining room and saw Brittany sitting at the table with a bottle of baby oil, a strap, note pad and pen and small tub of cream laid out in front of her Santana fought the sudden irrational urge to run back upstairs and hide under the covers again.

Brittany nodded to the seat next to her – she never liked to sit across the table from Santana, claiming she didn't like the space it put between them. Santana reluctantly moved to sit, turning to face her while avoiding the taller girls gaze.

"Okay, so lets list things Santana did today that are about to land her with a very red rear." Santana flushed and resisted the urge to squirm embarrassedly under her piercing gaze, she hated these discussions almost worst than the actual punishments and Brittany was never one for beating around the bush, she told you the cold truth about what you had done without sugar coating it. "Your behaviour today was confrontational, hurtful and just plain rude Santana. First off, there is what you said to the glee club. It was uncalled for and just generally mean spirited. Bringing up Finns sexual preferences was unfair to him even if he had been mean to you. Artie I can understand although you were still excessively harsh and Tina and Mike weren't even involved so I don't even see why you brought them into it. You will be apologising to all of them tomorrow." Santana nodded her head slightly in acknowledgement. "Look at me," Brittany prompted, waiting for Santana to meet her gaze before continuing. "However, the bigger issue today, at least between us is that you flat out ignored me Santana, repeatedly. You ignored my warning, and then had attitude to the point that I had to chastise you in front of our friends and actually make you leave the room." Santana's pride rebelled against the blonds words, she hated being reminded she was 'made' to do something even if she knew they were true. Brittany could sense the latina's distaste for her word choice, which was exactly why she used them. "Do you have anything to add before we move on?"

Santana shook her head just wanting to get this all over with "No ma' m"

"Okay then, pants off and bend over the table." Santana stood to do as she was bade, noticing her hands were trembling slightly with nerves as she considered the items on the table - when it came down to the wire, Santana was never as badass a she tried to make everyone think she was, which Brittany found as adorable as Santana found it frustrating. Brittany saw it too and reached out to take her shaking hands with her own, stilling them.

"Hey," Brittany caught her gaze again, silently communicating her love and support. Santana felt herself calm.

Brittany finished unbuttoning Santana's pants for her, easing them down to her ankles and having her step out before prodding her in the direction of the far end of the dining table where a chair had already been moved out of the way. Santana gingerly lowered herself over the hard wood. Brittany laid one hand on the small of her back, both restraining and comforting as she began to steadily hand spank the latina's behind and thighs, steadily building a glowing warmth.

Once she deemed her sufficiently warmed up Brittany picked up the bottle of baby oil and squirted some onto Santana's ass, causing her to jump slightly at the contrasting temperature. As the blond began to spread the oil over the entire area and down the back of her thighs Santana glanced behind her in confusion – this was something they hadn't done before, but Brittany offered no explanation, merely completing the task in silence. Once she was done Brittany moved to pick up the strap and Santana cringed, she had only had the strap twice before and neither were experiences she had any desire to repeat.

"How many?" she asked quietly as her girlfriend put her hands on Santana's hips, coaxing her to lift up a little more, knowing Santana disliked the way this made her feel like she was presenting and asking for the spanking, as opposed to just experiencing it.

"As many as it takes for you to learn your lesson." Santana scowled at that – Brittany normally gave her a number when she used something other to her hand.

"Fine, but please not more that ten?" she tried only to have pain explode in a thick stripe across her backside as Brittany brought the strap down hard.

"You do not get to put terms on your own punishment," Brittany admonished angrily "and especially not after today." With that, Brittany promptly delivered five strokes in rapid sucession, taking her breath away and it was only Brittany's firm hand between her shoulder blades that kept her from jumping right up. Tears were already trickling down the latina's cheeks and she prayed that Brittany would stop soon – six was the most she had ever gotten with the strap.

"Tell me what this punishment is for." Brittany demanded after giving her a moment to catch her breath.

"Santana," she warned, pinching the girls throbbing bottom when she failed to respond, causing her to jump violently.

"I was rude to the other gleeks," Santana sniffled, crying out at another lick of the strap right across the middle of her ass.

"What else?"

"I made fun of their insecurities."

"Mmhmm," Brittany agreed, another stripe, letting it go that Santana was no longer 'presenting herself' "What else?"

"Please B..." Santana begged, and Brittany almost gave and ended it then and there, but she had a plan from the start and she was going to see it through, she knew that as much as it hurt, Santana deserved this so she grimly straightened her shoulders and only rewarded her with another smack, lighter than the others, although Santana didn't notice it - all she knew was that her ass felt like it was on absolute fire. "I ignored your warnings and had attitude with you." Santana said at once, hoping to only get one lick if she said it together. Brittany couldn't help smile to herself at that but she still brought the strap down twice right on the sensitive area that ass met thigh. Santana was crying outright now, and Brittany could see she was practically at her limit, so she only asked one final question.

"Will you ever even consider behaving this way again?"

"No." She delivered one final stroke to Santana's thighs before putting down the strap. If anything this brought on a wave of fresh tears from Santana as she realised that Brittany didn't plan to strap her again.

"It's alright," Brittany soothed softly as she calmingly rubbed the latina's back, who was clearly not able to collect herself to get up just yet. Brittany poured some more baby oil onto Santana's throbbing rear eliciting another round of tears as she thought this meant further punishment and Brittnay realised she probably should have explained first.

"I'm not going to spank you anymore," she assured her softly "I just don't want your skin drying out after all this."

Once she had gingerly rubbed in the oil and Santana was a bit more settled Brittany helped her to her feet and enveloped the girl in her strong arms. She could hear Santana whispering apologies into her shoulder as she held her.

When Santana had stopped crying and collected herself a bit better Brittany released her hold, stepping back so she could see her face properly.

"Now there's one more thing you need to do and then we'll put this afternoon behind us." Brittany explained as she pulled out one of the other dining room chairs. Santana raised an eyebrow as she noticed it had a cushion on it with a cord running to a nearby plug outlet. Brittany didn't bother explaining, and just motioned for her to sit. Which Santana gingerly did so before jumping straight back up with a whine as she realised that the cushion was hot – or more specifically luke warm, but on Santana's punished rear it felt boiling, and reignited the fire that had just started dying down.

"Sit." Brittany ordered firmly while Santana cast her puppy eyes but did as she was told, not wanting to risk another spanking. Reaching over the table Brittany retrieved the notepad and pen and put them in front of the latina. "I want you to write down what you plan to say when you apologise to each of the others tomorrow, as well as your apology to the club as a whole."

Santana immediately picked up the pen and began writing, hoping that the quicker she finished the sooner she could get off the devil mat.

"And Santana, proper apologies," Brittany warned "If they're not good enough you'll have to rewrite them. Half an hour later Santana dutifully handed over six apologies to the blond who had sat across the table watching her write as she squirmed about uncomfortably. Brittany raised her eyebrows in surprise when she saw the last one was addressed to her.

Reading it though the blond girl couldn't help but smile, touched.

"Come here," she called, and Santana gratefully leapt up from the chair and into her arms, Brittany capturing her lips and kissing her deeply.

"Lets not have to do that again, hmm?" Brittany murmured with a chuckle when they broke apart.

"Trust me, we wont." Santana assured her with a shaky laugh, jumping when Brittany gave her ass a playful pinch and swatting her hand away.

-0-0-0-

The next morning Santana felt full of nerves as she entered the school with her hand firmly clutching Brittany's for support.

"Do you want me to be with you when you apologise?" Brittany asked as they headed to their lockers and Santana nodded in reply. They found Mike and Tina first, hanging around the first floor as they waited for the bell to go and both accepted her apology easily enough, Artie had looked like he wanted to say more when she apologised to him, although one look at Brittany, who was hovering behind her told him that wouldn't have been a good idea.

Finn had left neither accepting nor rejecting her apology, just claiming that what she said was 'messed up' and wondering off down the halls. Brittany gave her a hug from behind then, murmuring that it didn't matter and the important thing was that she had made the effort to say she was sorry. With those done and out of the way, the only thing left was her group apology which was the one she dreaded the most, hating that she's have to wait until after school to do it. When the final bell had rung she slowly made her way to the choir room, delaying as long as possible. As she turned the corner she saw her blond girlfriend leaning against the wall outside the room waiting for her.

"Hey." Brittany greeted her, pushing herself off the wall and wrapping her arms around the latina's neck, giving her a light peck on the lips. "You ready?"

Santana shrugged.

"It'll be fine." Brittany assured her, glancing up and dropping her arms to her side as she saw Mr Schuester approaching.

"Hey guys. Everyone inside already?" he greeted them.

"Yes." Santana confirmed "Mr Schue, Do you mind if I speak to them for a minute before we start rehearsals?"

Mr Schue gave her a funny look at the unexpected request but agreed, shepherding them into the room.

"Alright guys," Mr Schuester addressed them once everyone was settled "Now I know we have a lot to get through today but first Santana wants to speak to you." Santana felt Brittany give her hand a squeeze as everyone turned their attention to her and she went to stand in front of the piano.

"Yeah, so I wanted to just tell everyone that I'm sorry about yesterday," began, flushing under the semi-hostile gazes "It was not my finest moment, and I realise that what I said was really hurtful. So, Mike, Tina, Finn, Artie, I know I've already said this to you but I wanted to say again how sorry I am, and I also wanted to apologise to everyone else who witnessed it." Santana forced herself to meet their eyes, "Brittany," she turned her attention to the blond, disliking how everyone suddenly seemed much more interested in what she was about to say, but meeting Brittany's sharp, clear gaze she knew she didn't have to say anything, and Brittany just nodded in silent acceptance.

As Santana resumed her seat Mr Schue moved to the front of the room "Umm, okay, so what actually happened yesterday?" he asked

"Mr Schue, I don't think we really have time to rehash everything now, weren't you just saying we had a lot to get through today?" Quinn interrupted and when it became clear no one else was willing to tell him he sighed and moved on to their proposals for set lists, missing the grateful smile Santana sent Quinn's way.

**AN3: **Reviews make me happy and suggestions help me write updates quicker (because I'm low on idea's right now :-p ).


End file.
